La nouvelle génération se rebelle
by Miss-malfoy-granger
Summary: Blog : Skyrock: Miss-Malfoy Wattpad: MissWolfblood Rose Weasley a 16 ans et sa vie va basculer, les mystères qui l'entour, les mensonges et une prophétie jusqu'alors inconnue la rentra t-elle plus courageuse encore et arrivera t-elle a être enfin heureuse...
1. Intro

**La mise en place des personnages**

J'ai décidé de choisir des personnages logique à la suite des livres d'Harry Potter et à son histoire. Voilà ceux qui feront vivre mon histoire...

~ 0o0 ~

Ron Weasley

Hermione (Granger) Weasley

Rose Weasley

Hugo Weasley

~ 0o0 ~

Harry Potter

Ginny (Weasley) Potter

James Potter

Albus Potter

Lili Potter

~ 0o0 ~

George Weasley

Angalina (Johnson) Weasley

Fred Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

~ 0o0 ~

Bill Weasley

Fleur (Delacour)Weasley

Victoire Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Louis Weasley

~ 0o0 ~

Percy Weasley

Audrey Weasley

Molly Weasley

Lucy Weasley

~ 0o0 ~

Neville Londubat

Hannah (Abbott) Londubat

Augusta Londubat

Alice Londubat

~ 0o0 ~

Rolf Scamander

Luna (Lovegood) Scamandre

Lorcan Scamandre

Lysander Scamander

~ 0o0 ~

Dean Thomas

Romilda (Vane) Thomas

Victoria Thomas

Nathan Thomas

~ 0o0 ~

Drago Malefoy

Astoria (Greengrass)Malefoy

Scorpius Malefoy

~ 0o0 ~

Blaise Zabini

Pansy (Parkinson) Zabini

Zayn Zabini

~ 0o0 ~

Théodore Nott

Daphné (Greengrass)Nott

Léo Nott

~ 0o0 ~

Teddy Lupin

~ 0o0 ~

Tara Pevrell

~ 0o0 ~

Violette Brown

~ 0o0 ~

Austin Harleton

~ 0o0 ~

Elena Dawson

~ 0o0 ~

~Miss-Malfoy~


	2. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley était une fille sérieuse comme sa mère, sage, bien élevée et travailleuse ; mais aussi elle s'avait s'amuser avec ses amies comme son père.

C'était une belle jeune fille avec ses cheveux roux fidèle à la famille Weasley, mais qui tiraient vers le brun. De jolis yeux marron comme sa mère.

Toujours joyeuse et excentrique, elle adore ses amies et aime par-dessus tout son frère Hugo.

Hugo entrait en deuxième année à Poudlard, avec Lili sa cousine .Plutôt scolaire, il n'affectionne pas particulièrement le Quidditch, mais était plutôt mignon.

La veille de ses 16 ans, Rose et toute la famille Weasley ce trouvaient en France dans une villa appartenant à Fleure et Bill Weasley. Cette villa située sur la côte Méditerranéenne, face à la mer, faisait le bonheur de toute la famille.

Étendu sur le sable chaud, Rose contemplait la mer azur dans la quel son frère et ses cousins s'amusaient. A sa gauche ce tenait allongé son cousin préféré.

-Tu devrais aller te baigner, Al' t'en meurt d'envie!

-Pour que tous ces garçons, là-bas se jettent sur toi dès que je me serais levé ! Non merci.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me chaperonner toute ma vie quand-même ! Je peux me défendre tout seul, aller va-y!

-Bon ok, dit-il sens grande enthousiasme, mais je garde un œil sur toi !

Rose sourit, si son cousin continue comme ça elle porterait bientôt une ceinture de chasteté ! Elle adore Albus mais il avait tendance à être surprotecteur.

Albus était allé à Serpentard, contrairement à elle qui était à Griffondor, alors il s'efforçait de garder un œil sur elle. A Poudlard, il faisait peur à tous ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole. Aussi grâce à son merveilleux cousin tous les mecs la fuyaient comme la peste. Youpi! À ce train-là elle finirait veille fille.

Profitent que son cousin s'était éloigné pour ramasser c'est affaire et se diriger vers la ville.

Dans un mois et demi Rose allait faire son rentré en cinquième année à Poudlard ou elle allait retrouver sa meilleure amie.

Bien quel adore Lili Potter, sa cousine, sa confidente ; De l'année de son frère, elle voulait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en t'en qu'attrapeuse, comme sa mère. Lili est une jolie fille rousse et fraîche, elle avait un faible pour Nathan Thomas, le fils de Dean et Romilda Thomas, il avait une sœur Victoria Thomas qui, contre tout attente, était aller a Serpentard contrairement à ses deux parents qui étaient aller à Griffondor .

Victoria était de la même année que Rose et Albus et était très amie avec celui-ci. Rose avait hâte de retrouver Alice Londubat. C'est une fille plutôt discrète et timide, blonde aux yeux bleus, c'est le genre de fille à la beauté discrète.

Rose avait fait sa connaissance pendant son cours de potion, ou le professeur Cooper qui avait pris la suite du professeur Slughorn, quand celui-ci avait pris sa retraite pour profiter des derniers membres qui lui reste.

Il les avait mis en binômes pour la préparation de l'une des potions. Après avoir sympathisé ensemble elles étaient devenues vite inséparable.

Rose était la seule personne à qui Alice se confiait et avait autant de complicité. Plutôt intelligente, c'était aussi une passionnée de photo.

~0o0~

Se promenant dans les rues de St Tropez, Rose laissa ses pensées dériver sur les boutiques Moldus qui peuplaient la ville.

Elle s'installa sur la terrasse d'un bar puis sortie un carnet de son sac de plage et s'amusa à dessiner les passants.

Ce n'est que lorsque le besoin de lumière se fie ressentir que Rose décida de rentrer.

Ce fut quand elle ouvrit la porte de la propriété qu'une tornade rousse se jeta dans ses bras que rose perdit sourire.

-Rose! Où tu étais passé? cria Ron rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione, derrière lui tentait de le retenir de sauté sur sa fille qui avait encore Lili accroché autour de son coup.

-Tu te rends compte, deux heures! DEUX HEURES qu'on te cherche partout!

-Ron, chérie calme toi tu vois bien qu'elle n'a rien. Dit d'une voix douce Hermione dans son dos, s'il te plaît calme-toi.

Doucement Ron tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

Albus qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, déclara d'une voix neutre:

-T'étais où Rose?

-J'étais seulement partie faire un tour en ville.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour voire du monde, prendre l'aire, penser à autre chose p...Pourquoi vous faite tout un scandale ! Je... j'ai rien, je vais bien, je suis juste sortie faire un tour et je n'ai pas vue le temps passer, c'est tout !

-C'est tout...C'EST TOUT!Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as mis tu... tu... non en fait laisse tomber.

Et lui aussi, tourna les talons et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Sa mère lui envoya un sourire désoler et partie à la suite de Ron pour tenter de le calmer.

Ginny, sa marraine qui était resté adosser au mur de droite, éclata de rire. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est que quand elle eu fini de rire quelle déclara d'une voix enjouée:

\- Quelle beau spectacle, relevant les yeux vers sa fille et sa nièce que Ginny compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu le même fou-rire qu'elle se redressa,

-Rose tu te rends compte que l'on aurait dit, à l'époque, Ron et Harry qui en gueulaient Hermione!

Mais Rose avait toujours cet air inquiet sur le visage.

-Ne t'inquiètent pas ils vont se calmer, demain, ils se rendront compte qu'ils avaient eu tort de s'emporter pour si peu, je connais Al' il doit déjà regretter ce qu'il t'a dit! et pour ton père, je suis sur que ta mère s'occupe bien de lui, dit-elle avec un sourire coquin et un clin d'œil avant de sortir du salon.

Lili, toujours là, regarda la porte de laquelle sa mère venait de sortir d'un air dégoûter.

-Beurk! Dit Lili et Rose en même temps, elles se tournaient toute les deux, se regardaient dans les yeux et éclataient de rire.

Quand elles reprirent leurs souffles Rose déclara d'une voix triste:

-Tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent ?

-Non t'inquiet! Ils sont juste en colère, ils veulent tous les deux te contrôler. Aller vient

~0o0~

Voilà voila ... premier chapitre j'espère que ça va plaire à quelqu'un

~0o0~

Bisous bisous ~Miss-Malfoy~


	3. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, jour temps attendu pour Rose, jour de son 16eme anniversaire.

Elle descendit les marches de la villa et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ROSE !

Tout le monde était déjà levé et lui sautait au cou. Seul Albus ne s'était pas levé. Après que Rose eu embrassé tout le monde elle se dirigea vers Albus, s'assit sur ses genoux et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda Rose avec une moue adorablement triste, dont elle était sûr qu'Albus crac.

-mh ...

-Aller quoi! S'il te plaît ?

-Mouais...d'accord...mais la prochaine fois tu me préviens ok!

-Oui !

-Promit ?

-Promit !dit Rose en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Le reste de la journée se déroula à merveille pour Rose. Molly avait préparé un vrai festin pour son anniversaire. L'après-midi ils allèrent tous à la plage.

Le soir venu ils s'installèrent devant un feu de camp où ils firent griller des marshmallow tout le reste de la soirée. Les adultes étaient rentrés à la villa vers huit heures.

Tout d'un coup Fred, l'un des deux enfants de George et Angélina, proposa le traditionnel action ou vérité.

-Alors qui commence? demanda Lili.

-Tu veux vraiment y jouer, ronchonna Victoire, douillettement installée dans les bras de Teddy Lupin.

Victoire et Teddy allaient faire leur dernière année à Poudlard, au début de leur première année ils avaient été comme chien et chat mais ils avaient finalement su ce trouvé.

\- Aller Victoire, décoince-toi un peu pour une fois ! Dit James déclenchant l'hilarité de tout le monde.

James était d'un an l'aînée de Rose et Albus, il était plutôt doué pour ne pas respecter les règles ce qui exaspérait Victoire car elle était toujours derrière lui à le réprimander. Comme elle respectait le règlement et qu'elle était brillante, Victoire avait été désignée préfet et en suite préfet en chef pour la rentrée. Elle se faisait déjà une joie de pouvoir le punir.

-Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas besoin de me décoincer James ! Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard aussi noir que le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

-Fred à raison ce va être marrant, Dit Lili

-Bon ok, mais rien de ce qui est dit ici ne devra sortir d'ici, ok ?

-Ok pour moi, dit Lili

-Moi aussi

-Ouais

-Ok

-James?

-Ouais ouais ..., dit James sens véritable conviction.

-Bon je commence, dit Roxanne.

Roxanne était la sœur de Fred, de l'année de Lili et Hugo. C'était une élève moyenne et qui adorait s'amuser plutôt belle et étant l'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor elle attirait l'œil d'un certain nombre de garçon.

-Action ou vérité, demanda James avec le sourire d'un enfant de cinq ans.

-Mm... Vérité !

-Ok, Alors voyons voire ...je sais ! On va commencer facile de qui es-tu amoureuse? Dit James une moue impatiente.

-Euh..., Roxanne était rouge derrière son teint métis, de...de...eu...

-De ?s'impatienta James, j'aimerais bien savoir de qui celle qui fait tournée toute les têtes est telle amoureuse ?

-Lysander, déclara Roxanne aussi vite que l'éclaire.

Lysander Scamander était l'un des jumeaux de Luna après s'être marié à Rolf Scamander. Lysander était moins sage que son frère Locan, qui lui était studieux, ce sont de très beau jeune Homme un peu lunaire mais intelligent.

-tu ne me l'avais pas dit sa sœurette, demanda Fred l'air étonné.

-Que veux-tu, ta sœur ne te dit pas tout! Rit James comptant de savoir un truc pareille.

-Aller Roxanne pause ta question à quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis qu'elle avait révélée de qui elle était amoureuse, Roxanne avait gardé la tête baisser et les yeux river sur s'est mains. Relevant les yeux, Roxanne abordait un petit sourire de vengeance et fixa James droit dans les yeux une lueur d'excitation.

-Action ou vérité ?dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

A ce moment la Rose n'aurait pas aimée être à sa place car elle sait que dans la famille Weasley on a un certain goût pour la vengeance...

-Actions !

-Parfait... dit-elle tout bas, tu dois aller te baigner, tout nue, et nagé jusqu'à la bouée là-bas ! En montrant la bouée à cent mètre au large de la plage.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, ronchonna James dans sa barbe.

Il commença à se déshabiller et s'avança près du bord.

-Le slip James, autrement c'est moins marrent. Rie Roxanne en soif de vengeance.

-Ba oui James le slip enfin, nargua Victoire.

-Le slip, Le slip, Le slip ! Crièrent-t-ils tous ensemble.

James consenti à enlever le dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Tailla un sprint et dix minutes plus tard il revint au bord de l'eau.

-Retournez-vous le temps que je me rhabille aller !Toute la bande pouffait de rire.

-Ta peur qu'on se moque c'est ça un! James ! L'eau est trop froide, se moque Fred.

Il se rhabille en vitesse et revint s'asseoir avec les autres.

-Rose, à toi, action ou vérité ? Demanda-il en fusillant Fred des yeux.

-Euh... vérité, dit rose peur de ce que pourrait lui demander son cousin.

\- As-tu déjà embrassé un garçon ?

-Oui, rougie Rose.

-Quoi ! hurla Albus qui visiblement ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait hurlé sa en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

-Calme toi Al' elle a seize ans ta cousine ce n'est plus une gamine, et puis il faut bien qu'elle trouve un mec, dit Fred.

-Non sûrement pas !

-Mais ARRETE arrête, t'es pas son père, tu ne vas pas tout le temps être derrière elle non plus, elle a seize ans laisse la vivre ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon vingt-quatre heur sur vingt-quatre heur laisse la respirer bon dieux ! Dit Lili très énervé et rouge de colère. Elle a droit d'embrasser qui elle veut et se taper qui elle veut MERDE !

-T'es bien vulgaire. Tenta Fred d'une petite voix pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage.

-TOI TA GUEULE ! cria Lili.

-Ok ok alors tout le monde va se calmer. Dit Rose qui était resté muette à regarder la scène se passer sous ses yeux comme le reste de ses cousins.

-Quoi t'es d'accord avec elle en plus !

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre en ligne j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bisous bisous ~Miss-Malfoy~


	4. Chapter 3

Albus était indigné que Rose semble être du côté de Lili.

-Vraiment, dit Albus.

-Je...enfin...je...

Rose ne savait pas quoi dire, d'un côté elle était d'accord avec Lili puis qu'elle s'était confiée à celle-ci à ce sujet, mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle dispute avec son cousin.

-Elle a bien raison, elle a le droit de vivre, tes pas son père, par Merlin !

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Rose ? Dit Albus d'une voie faible, presque inaudible.

-...

Rose avait les yeux baissés. A ce moment-là elle en voulait à Lili de tout avoir balancée, mais elle s'en voulait surtout à elle-même de ne pas avoir sur trouver le courage de dire à Albus. C'était trop tard maintenant.

-Même si sa part d'une bonne intention, on peut comprendre que cela puis l'étouffer et qu'elle veut un peu plus de liberté, dit Victoire plaine de sagesse, même si Lili, dit-elle avec un regard appuyer sur celle-ci, n'avait pas à le dire et surtout pas à sens mêlé...

-Je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer, il se fait tard, dit Molly

Molly Weasley était la fille de Percy et Audrey Weasley, c'était le genre de fille qui faisait tout pour réussir et qui ne supportait pas que l'on bris les règles. Très sérieuse et avec un très fort caractère, elle savait se faire respecter et pour cela elle avait atterrie a Serdaige . Très fier d'elle, elle avait été nommée préfet à la rentré. Sa petite sœur Lucy était moins prêté aux études même si c'était une élève moyenne et respectueuse des règles, elle adore plus que tous ses amies et sa famille. De la même année que Lili et Hugo, elle avait atterri à Poufsouffle.

Le temps du trajet qui amenait à la villa, tout le monde étaient resté silencieux.

En entrant dans la villa tous les adultes étaient installer dans le salon, rigolent de la vieille époque.

Ils montèrent tous directement dans leurs chambres.

* * *

Le lendemain n'était pas plus joyeux avec l'orage qui grondait dehors.

Rose avait essayé de parler à Albus mais celui-ci était de mauvaise foi.

Lili aussi avait tenté de s'excuser mais Albus l'avait envoyé bouler.

-Cette fois je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me pardonne, dit Rose à Lili qui était assise dans un coin du salon.

-Cette fois, moi non plus ...

-Pourquoi, vous avez l'air si triste les filles ? Demande Louis.

Louis Weasley est le plus jeune des enfants de Bill et Fleur Weasley. C'est un garçon vive d'esprit et toujours sourient, qui adore faire des blagues avec son cousin Fred et James. Louis est de la même année que Lili et Hugo. C'est le meilleur ami de Nathan Thomas, qui étaient tous les deux à Poufsouffle.

-Ouais, c'est à cause d'Albus hier soir, dit Lili d'un air moros.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ... dit Louis d'un aire désoler, y a Ginny qui propose un Monopoly, sa pourrait vous changez les idées !

-Bonne idée je te suis, dit Lili avec enthousiaste, Rose ?

-Pareille !

L'après-midi ce passa à rigoler autour d'un jeu moldus.

* * *

Le lendemain le soleil était revenue, mais Rose était toujours mal.

La semaine passa à une vive allure mais Albus ne s'était toujours pas laissé approcher.

Au bout d'un moment Rose décida de se confier à sa marraine qui était toujours de bon conseil.

-Ginny?

-Oui Rose, répondit Ginny qui était à préparer à manger pendent que tout le monde était à l'apéro sur la terrasse.

-Je voudrais un de t'es précieux conseil s'il te plaît ?

-A propos d'Albus? Oui Lili m'en a déjà parler, répondit Ginny amuser en voient l'aire étonné de Rose.

-Mouais... sa fait une semaine et il veut toujours pas que je lui parle. Je sais qu'il est en colère mais je n'aime pas quand l'on se dispute, déclara-elle tristement les yeux baisser. Je sais aussi que j'aurais dû lui dire plutôt ce qui n'allait pas mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Lili la trouver avant moi...

-Je comprends, et Albus n'est pas prêt à se laisser faire, il est comme son père. La seule chose à faire c'est le forcer à t'écouter. Mais pour l'instant il faut attendre que l'orage passe.

Suivent les conseils de Ginny, Rose passa le reste du mois à éviter Albus. En compagnie de Lili, Rose et toute la bande passa la fin du mois de juillet sous le soleil de St Tropez à visiter et à se baigner dans la mer azur.

* * *

Le samedi, la veille de partir tout le petit monde prépare leur retour à Londre.

-Lili !

-Oui j'arrive m'man

-Alors tu disais

-Tu devrais y aller ! Dit Rose.

-J'ai encore cinq minute devant moi, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Qu'il faudrait qu'on se voie au mois d'août pour que je me réconcilie avec Albus avant la rentrée !

-Ah oui, et bien je demanderais à ma mère si je pourrais t'invité quelque jours à dormir à la maison, mais avant il faut qu'on établisse un plan d'attaque.

-Tu as toujours ton portable que ma mère t'avait donné à ton anniversaire ? Ça sera plus pratique pour communiquer.

-Oui, t'inquiet il est à la maison...

-JAMES POTTER VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE, cria Ginny de l'étage inférieur quand la porte s'ouvrit sur James essoufflé.

-Les filles je peux me cacher ici s'il vous plaît? Maman est un vrai Cognard aujourd'hui ! Et au faite Lili ta t'es bagage à faire. Je te conseillerais de t'y mettre avant que maman décide de se métamorphoser en Magyar à pointes.

-Ouais, j'y vais alors à tout à l'heur Rose ! dit-elle en sortent précipitamment de la chambre.

Contrairement à Lili, Rose avait déjà fait sa valise et était prête à y aller.

-Ba ! Qui a-t-il Rose, pourquoi tu à l'aire si triste ? L'interrogea James en sautent sur son lit.

-Et bien... c'est à cause d'Albus, il veut toujours pas m'adresser la parole.

-Faut le comprendre tu la vexé devant tout le monde, même si quelque par Lili avait raison ce n'était pas à elle de le dire et encore moins de cette façons !

\- Ta raison, sur ce coup là je n'ai pas été très Gryffondor...

-Non ça ses sûr ! Se moqua James.

Bame!

Sur le moment, n'aillent pas compris ce qui venait de lui arriver, James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant compris après quelque minute qu'il avait reçu un coussin en plaine tête, se redressent et se jeter littéralement sur Rose pour lui infliger le pire supplice du monde...

-NON! James... s...s'il te... plaît... arrêt, il s'était jeter sur elle et avait commencé à la chatouiller.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, Albus était sur le pas de la porte l'aire profondément en colère, maman t'appel James. Puis tourna les talons.

Rose et James étaient resté bouche bée.

-Quel mauvaise fois celui la pire que papa dit donc, bon je te laisse autrement je vais me faire arracher la tête par maman.

Avant de partir James se tourna et envoya un sourire désoler à Rose, bien qu'il soit plus vieux et moins proche de lui qu'Albus, Rose s'était toujours bien entendue avec James. Et qui mieux que le frère d'Al' pour la comprendre...

* * *

voilà peu d'action dans ce chapitre mais je vous en promets plus dans les suivent

Bisous bisous ~Miss-Malfoy~


	5. Chapter 4

Le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre c'était passé par Portoloin jusqu'au Ministère de la magie, ou Ron et Harry y travaillaient en temps qu'Aurore. Ils se séparèrent tous pour rentrer ce reposé chez eux après ce voyage.

Une semaine passa et Rose se préoccupait toujours autant d'Albus. Cette histoire les avaient séparés et même si Albus était sur protecteur, elle adorait sa compagnie. D'un côté Rose avait conscience qu'elle lui avait fait du mal et de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser car malgré tout elle se sentait soulager d'un poids.

Il s'était installer une routine particulièrement morose dans la maison Weasley qui était situé à l'Ouest de Londres dans un cartier sorcier de Bristol.

Les journées de Rose consistait à se réveiller en milieu de journée et de passer le reste du temps à étudié dans le jardin ou de jouer à des jeux comme : au échec version sorcier ou à la bataille explosive avec son petit frère, Hugo.

S'est parents avaient repris le travail au ministère et donc ils restaient seul à la maison, mais en tant qu'ancien combattant de guerre, ils avaient gardé de vieux réflexe. Ils avaient donc demandé à leur cher voisine, qui n'était autre que le professeur McGonagall, de garder un œil sur eux pendent leurs absence. Bien que Rose adore sa directrice, mais elle avait quand même du mal à s'y faire.

Rose était assise, tranquillement, avec un livre, dans un fauteuil du salon quand elle entendit ses parent rentré. Ils avaient une sorte de sourire qu'ils essayaient temps bien que mal à camoufler.

-Bonsoir Rose, comment ces passer ta journée ? Demanda sa mère.

-Comme d'ab', daigna répondre Rose sens même lever les yeux de son livre.

-Où est ton frère ?

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'une tornade dévala les escaliers.

-HEY ! Cria Hugo en sautent la dernière marche et écartent les bras. Quoi de neuf familly ?

-Toi tu as quelque chose à nous demander ? Interrogea Hermione avec un regard accusateur.

-Non... risqua Hugo conscient d'avoir été démasqué.

-Passons, assis-toi, ton père et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

-Tes enceinte ?, tenta Rose.

-Vous voulez adopter un Dragon ?

-On va partir vivre à Paris ?

-Vous voulez partir en Alaska, sculpter des Hippogriffes dans la glace ?

-Quoi ? L'interrogea Rose.

-Non rien...

-Laissez-nous parler ! Enfants indigne, grogna Ron.

-Votre père et moi, déclara Hermione en jetant un regard noir en direction de son marie, avons décidé, pour nos vingt ans de mariage de nous offrir un voyage à Hawaï en amoureux pendant deux semaines.

Après la nouvel que leur avaient annoncé leur parent Rose et Hugo se demandaient où leur parent pourraient bien les envoyés pour les semaines à venir.

-Tu crois quand même pas qu'ils vont nous envoyer chez la vieille Macgo' ? s'interrogea Hugo.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux installé dans la chambre de Rose où tout deux cogitaient sur l'endroit où ils allaient hébergée pour les semaines à venir.

Leur parent n'avait pas voulu leur dire dans quel foyer ils allaient passer le reste des vacances. Mais leur interrogation, qui durait maintenant plus de deux heures, commençait à devenirs plus que lassante.

Hermione leur avait expliqué qu'ils ne sauraient pas l'endroit où ils allaient héberger avant la veille de partir.

Rose et Hugo devaient encore attendre deux jour avant le départ ou ils allaient enfin savoir où ils seraient conduit.

C'est deux jours parure une éternité aux yeux d'Hugo et de Rose, et pour comble, leur père passa tout le week-end à les faire mijoter pour savoir chez qui ils allèrent passer les deux semaines à venir, ce qui lui valut les foudres d'Hermione.

Le départ était prévu le Lundi matin, le voyage allait se faire par Portoloin, et celui-ci se déclencherait à neuf heurs précisément. C'est donc avec une intrigue en tête que Rose s'endormit cette nuit-là.

* * *

C'est sa mère qui vient la réveiller ce matin-là pour quelle puis se préparé tranquillement. Hugo était déjà descendu et ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tortiller sur sa chaise.

-Salut Rose ! Lui déclara Hugo avec un grand sourire, le mystère va enfin être résolu !

-Tu aurais dû finir à Serdaigle p'tit frère ''des érudits qui ont envie de tout connaître.''

-Ça c'est bien vrai, approuva Hermione

-Ouais, sauf que vous oubliez un truc... il est tout sauf sage et réfléchi! Se moqua son père ce qui lui fit valoir un regard noir qui aurais fait pâlir Voldemort en personne de la part d'Hermione.

-Dite nous s'il vous plaît ! demanda Hugo avec des aires d'Hippogriffes battue.

-Vous le verrez de vaux propre yeux, grogna Ron mécontent du regard de sa femme.

C'est sur cette note pas très joyeuse qu'Hugo et Rose se faufilèrent vers leur chambre pour rassembler leurs dernières affaires avent de partir.

Hugo était déjà devant le Portoloin dix minutes avant le départ. Rose exaspérait de voir à quel point son frère pouvait se comporter comme un gamin et être si brillent et sérieux en cours. C'est lui qui rapportait la plupart des points à Gryffondor, or mie les matches de Quidditch.

-Prêt ?interrogea Hermione, tout le monde fit un signe de tête affirmative. Bien... à trois un...deux...trois...

Rose se sentie tourné et soulever dans les airs par une sorte de gouffre qui la fit frissonner, elle senti son estomac se contracter puis tout d'un coup elle se senti tomber comme un poids mort.

-Tout le monde va bien? Interrogea une voix bien veillent, Alors bien venue dans l'humble demeure des Potter !

* * *

Voilà le quatrième chapitre avec un peu de retard désoler mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bisous bisous~Miss-Malfoy~


	6. Chapter 5

L'arriver chez les Potter cela avait donner la force à rose de ce réconcilie avec son cousin, bien que celui-ci n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir la salué.

Quand on disait que les Potter étaient rancuniers c'était le cas de la dire.

Un mois qui ne lui adressait plus la parole et, bien qu'au départ, de le voir toujours aussi fâcher, cela n'affectait en rien le fait que Rose allait faire tout pour se faire pardonner. Néanmoins si le fait que Rose et Hugo venaient passer deux semaine chez eux ne plaisait pas à Albus ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la famille.

Lili était si contente de voir sa cousine arriver que lorsque celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras, Rose tombas par terre avec Lili toujours dans ses bras. Après les accolades de bienvenue et c'être installer tout le monde passa à ces occupation et c'est là que Rose en profita pour parler avec son cousin. Enfin... essayer...

-Salut ! Commença Rose avec douceur et crainte.

-...

-C'est pas gagner, murmura Rose pour elle-même. Tu conte me faire la gueule encore long temps ? Juste pour savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Tout d'un coup Rose sentie la colère monter en elle inexplicablement, elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il ne fallait surtout pas exploser car cela aggraver les choses.

-Calme toi Rose, calme toi. Murmura celle-ci dans le but de faire redescendre la colère qui la submergeait.

-Qu'es que tu as Rose ? Demanda James qui passait juste derrière elle, ne s'attendant pas à ce qui allait suive, il recula d'un pas, l'aire terrifier.

Rose avais les cheveux qui flottaient dans tous les sens et ses vêtement se soulevaient en forment des vagues. Toujours les points serrer ses pieds décolla et se retrouva à cinq centimètre du sol. Les yeux toujours fermer elle les ouvrit brusquement dévoilent ses pupille totalement blanche.

-Qu'es que j'ai ? Répéta celle-ci d'une voix rauque. Qu'es que j'ai ? Et bien je vais le dire. Il se trouve que mon débile de cousin ici présent me fait la tête depuis maintenant un mois par ce qu'il se trouve que Lili a dit tout fort ce que tout Poudlard et notre oh combien nombre famille pensaient tout bas alors que pendant cinq ans CINQ ANS je n'es pas fait UN SEUL réflexion sur ce sujet qui m'allait très bien, mais c'est vrais qu'au bout d'un moment sa commence à peser un peu d'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur son dos à décider de chacun de t'es fait et geste pour causse que ça ne plaisait pas à Mr ! Alors MERDE...

S'est cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaule et ses vêtement s'affaissèrent. Rose rouvris ses yeux chocolat. James et Albus étaient resté bouche bée, tétaniser sur place. Ils leurs fallut quelque minute pour reprends leurs esprit.

-C'était quoi ça Rose ? Demanda James paniquer par ce qui venait de se passer. Ça va tu vas bien ?

-Euh... Oui, oui ça va... Enfin je crois... C'était Euh, bizarre. Répondit Rose toute étourdie.

-Ouais c'est le mot ''Bizarre'', confirma James. Faudrait peut-être le dire au parent tu ne croît pas ?

-Non non surtout pas, mes parent vienne de partit et il ne faut surtout pas les inquiétés, déjà que ça ne va pas très bien entre eu en ce moment il ne faudrait pas les dérangés.

-Ok c'est toi qui voies.

-Je compte sur vous deux pour garder tout sa secret ok ?

-Ok pour moi je serais muet comme une tombe, répondit James.

-Ok toi Al' ?

-Ok même si je t'en veux je ne dirais rien.

-Cool merci, alors pas un mot à qui que ce soit c'est bien claire même pas à Lili !

* * *

Laisser un com's pour votre avis bon ou mauvais je tacherais de m'améliorer

Bisous bisous~Miss-Malfoy~


	7. Chapter 6

La semaine se passa tranquillement et les deux frères évitaient au maximum de mettre Rose en colère sous peine de la voire dans cet état plus que bizarre.

James avait essayé de convaincre Rose de prévenir l'un de ses parent mais celle-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre.

L'aîné des Potter n'avait pas insisté sous peine de représailles. Albus non plus n'avait rien dit mais n'avait toujours pas consentie à pardonner à celle-ci. Rose avait abandonnée pour Albus car elle pensait avoir tout dit, même si elle n'aurait pas voulu lui dire tout ça dans c'est circonstance. Punaise ! Cela fessait maintenant deux fois que la situation lui échappait et elle détestait ça.

Lili, elle, était intriguée par le comportement de celle-ci, tout abandonner comme ça, cela ne ressemblait en aucun cas a Rose. Mais il n'y avait pas que Rose qui était bizarre. James aussi, il ne s'amusait plus a les taquinés et à leur faire des blagues susceptible de les mettre en colère.

Mais l'heure n'est pas à l'enquête. Aujourd'hui toute la famille Potter-Weasley étaient réunie se matin autour de la table de la cuisine ou Ginny mettait peu à peu les plats préparé par ses soin. On était un samedi et cela fessait une semaine que Rose et Hugo étaient chez les Potter.

Après que tout le monde furent attabler cinq hiboux firent irruption dans la cuisine.

-Vos lettre de Poudlard, s'exclama Ginny. James... James... JAMES !

Ce dernier sursauta à l'appel de son nom, si souvent exclamé de cette voix criarde de la bouche de sa mère. Il releva lentement la tête de ses bras d'où il c'était rendormie pour attraper la lettre que sa mère lui colla sous le nez, avent que celle-ci ne s'énerve d'avantage.

-Albus... Rose..., énuméra-t-elle en tendant à chacun d'entre eux leur lettre. Lili et Hugo, voilà, on ira au chemin de traverse mercredi comme ça il risque d'y avoir moins de monde

-Cool ! Cool ! Cool ! Dit Lili d'une voix enjouer en sautillent sur sa chaise.

-Il va falloir que je m'approvisionne en bombabouse, maman es que l'on pourra aller dans la boutique d'oncle Weasley s'il te plaît ? Demanda James a sa mère.

-Non, il est hors de question que l'on reçoive une Beuglante de la part de la directrice, la honte que tu nous a mie. La honte ! Se plaignait Ginny.

-Y avais que mamie Molly et avec Fred et George à l'époque cela devait être deux fois pire vue qu'ils étaient deux et en plus jumeaux !

-Oh oui je me rappel. Ils testaient leur invention sur moi, une fois ils l'on même tester sur le cousin moldu de votre père, sa langue grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de parler !

-Ouais, j'aurais aimé connaître oncle Fred pour qu'il m'apprenne tous ses tours. Oncle George, lui, à chaque fois, il fait exprès de nous parler des cours pour ne pas nous inciter Fred(II) et moi a les copiés ! Pff...

La mort de Fred Weasley, ainsi que la plupart des mord de guerre, n'avait jamais fait ressentir un froids sur la famille, au contraire, ils avaient perpétué sa mémoire en se remémorant certaine anecdote, cela rendait les choses plus joyeuse et facile en donnent l'impression qu'il était toujours parmi eux.

Paix à son âme

-Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est réincarné en toi, James. Déclara Ginny regardant son fils l'aire pensive.

-Tu me fais peur parfois m'man, je n'ai pas envie de devenir roux !

-hey ! Je suis rousse alors garde ta langue ok !

-Et ! Calme p'tite sœur, une fille rousse ça va, c'est joli, mais un mec j'aurais du mal à draguer. Dit James sens aucune prétention. Aucune.

-Roux ou pas ta quand même de mal à draguer.

-Pff... T'es jalouse.

-Ah oui ! Alors t'es sortie avec combien de fille ? Aller dit moi le Casanova !

-C'est pas moi qui suis amoureuse transie !

. .Transie James! Siffla Lili entre ses dents, rouge de colère.

-Ça va, calme toi la rouquine, dit James d'un ton passif.

-NON mais tu te p... Lili fut interrompue dans sa tirade par son autre frère.

-Je pourrais inviter Scorpius à venir avec nous s'te plaît m'man ? Demanda Albus a sa mère l'aire de rien, ce qui énerva d'avantage Lili.

-Non mais Oh ! Tu te prends pour qui je parle là !

-Ouais mais tout le monde sens fou. Répondit Albus sens lever la tête ni même la voix.

-Ça va là ! Je vous dérange pas, non mais vous avez quoi tous les trois cette semaine ! Oui tous les trois...

Rose avait levé la tête vers Lili et au font d'elle elle était désoler de lui cacher des choses.

-Qu'es que vous me cachez tous, oui j'ai vu votre comportement cette semaine vous me croyez assez bête pour ne pas l'avoir vu !

-Je suis désoler Lili mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Rose l'aire sereine. Lili poussa un grognement de mécontentement, fit grincer sa chaise sur le sol et sortie de la pièce.

-Ah l'adolescence et vouloir à tout prix vider son sac. La porte de l'étage claqua, Je crois savoir que Lili à tendance, en ce moment, à cette pratique. Déclara Ginny tout en continuent ce qu'elle était en train de faire dans la cuisine, bon aller vous préparer zou ! Les chassa Ginny.

Bisous bisous~Miss-Malefoy~


	8. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui, toute la petite famille partir ce matin pour le chemin de travers. Albus avait envoyé un hibou à Scorpius, juste après la crise de Lili, pour l'inviter avec eux faire leurs achats.

Scorpius Malefoy était le meilleur ami d'Albus, étant tous les deux à Serpentard ils s'étaient vite bien entendus. Tous les deux fessaient leur loi à Poudlard. « Les princes de Serpentard » voilà ainsi nommer les deux fils des célèbres Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy autrefois les pires ennemies que cette école n'est jamais abriter.

J'ai dit autrefois ! Ah oui vraiment ? Et bien il y a une raison à cela. Et oui il y a bien longtemps que le jeune Potter et le jeune Malefoy ne se chamaillaient plus comme deux gamins innocent et naïf. Non maintenant se sont des hommes responsable, le fait qu'il y a 25 ans Drago a fait preuve de courage lors de guerre, à changer la donne ce qui a amener Harry au respect. En bref Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ne sont plus et ne seront sens doute jamais plus ennemie. Après la guerre Drago s'était marié à Astoria Greengrass. Quelque années plus tard ils avaient eu Scorpius aux cheveux blond fidèle à la digne ligner Malefoy. Ce jeune homme très séduisent fessait rougir toute les filles sur son passage. Scorpius était du genre a inventer les conneries et Albus à faire en sorte qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas chez Rusard toujours fidèle à son poste.

-Bon qu'es qui fout ton copain là ! Ça va fait dix minute qu'on l'attend !

-Qu'es que tu peut-être impatient James c'est incroyable. dit Lili blazer.

Tout le petit monde se retrouva devant Gringott et attendaient Scorpius depuis maintenant cinq minute...

-Ah le voilà ton blond décoloré ! grogna James impatient d'aller chez son oncle.

-Bonjours à toi aussi James, demanda d'un ton ironique Scorpius. Désoler pour le retard, y avait un crétin qui c'est amuser à lancer des bombabouses dans le Magicobus !

-Bon on y va ? Demanda James

Tout le monde se rendit dans les nombreux magasins qui peuplaient cette rue si populaire du monde sorciers. Livres et autre objet dont les élèves de Poudlard devaient se munir pour la rentrée qui s'annonçait proche. Rose c'était écarter du groupe et marchait, perdu dans c'est penser. Scorpius lui jeta quelque coup d'œil avent d'interroger son amie.

-Albus... ? Dit celui-ci d'une voix mielleuse.

-Oui Scorp' qu'a tu as me demander?! Répondit celui-ci sens décrocher les yeux de son chemin.

-Dit-moi comment ça va c'est vacance avec ta cousine préférer ! Je parie que tu as du sauter de joie en apprenant qu'elle allait restée le reste des vacances en ta compagnie ? Dit Scorpius son fidèle sourire en coin digne d'un Malefoy.

-Mouais...

-Mais encore ?! Demanda Scopius.

-Depuis quand cela t'intéresse-t-il, mon cher ami, de ma relation avec ma cousine ? Par ce que depuis le temps que je te connais tu as toujours été en proie à l'égoïsme, pas que ça me dérange, j'ai appris à vivre avec, mais ton intérêt soudain me laisse assez perplexe.

-Merci pour cette leçon philosophique Mr Potter, mais si tu veux savoir je m'intéresse à la vie de mon meilleur pote et que je voie bien que toi comme elle vous péter la forme et respirer la joie de vivre! Sens est même écœurent un telle bonheur !

-Arrêt ton sarcasme tout de suite Scorp' ce n'est pas le moment

-Bon tu m'explique ce qui ce passe entre toi et Rose oui ou merde?!

-Merde

-Quelle mauvaise fois tu fais c'est incroyable !

-Comme ça on est deux.

-Pff crétin... dit celui-ci tout bas

-Comment?!

-Câlin ! Cria Scopius en ouvrent les bras a son amie pour se rattraper.

-Ouais c'est ça rame tu coules...

-Oh ça va quoi rigole un peu, ça te décoincera peut-être, chuchota-t-il pour lui même

-Je suis pas coincer ! Qu'es que vous avez tous à me dire sa en ce moment !

-Non Rose ta dit ça ! Je n'aurais pas cru!

-Non pas Rose Lili !

-Lili a dit ça à Rose ?!

-Mais non crétin elle m'a dit ça a moi !

-Attend... quoi je comprends plus rien moi. Dit Scorpius complètement perdu. Albus prie une grande inspiration avent de parler.

-Lili m'a dit que j'avais un balai dans le c* l et que j'étouffais Rose à être tout le temps sur son dos. Et Rose n'a pas démentie quand je lui est demandé si elle aussi le pensait... Albus avait dit c'est parole une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Oh... désoler vieux. Dit Scopius en mettent une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Vois le bon côté maintenant tu peux faire s'que tu veux sens te soucier d'elle !

-Ouais ta sens doute raison, cette année pas de prise de tête !

-Et surtout dit: bienvenu les filles !

\- Toi tu ne perds pas le nord ! Rie Albus

Scorpius avait toujours su remonter le moral de son amie. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant et savais comment tout deux fonctionnaient.

Tout le monde avais fini d'acheter ce que chacun avaient besoin et se préparèrent a partir.

-Bon on va y aller les enfants. Dit Ginny, deux, quatre, six... ont devraient pas être sept normalem... JAMES ! crie tout d'un coup Ginny fessent sursauter tout le mondes. James Potter si je t'attrape sa va mal aller pour ta jolie gueule d'ange je puis te l'assurer! marmonna Ginny marchent à grand pas jusqu'au magasin de son frère. ROSE ! Tu les surveilles ! Cria celle-ci du bout de la rue.

BAM

Un grand bruit survenue du magasin de farce et attrape où devais se trouver Ginny. Tout d'un coup un bruit de fracas suivie de cries parvient aux oreilles de la bande. Sens suivre de James courent a toute vitesse pour remonter la rue avec a c'est trousse le patronus d'un cheval chargent a toute vitesse. James trébucha et s'étala de tout son long juste devant les pieds de Scorpius.

-Besoin d'aide James? Demanda celui-ci en toute innocence.

-Ouais ça serait pas de refus, dit-il les yeux supplient toujours allonger parterre.

Le cheval n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre de James quand Scorpius sortie sa baguette, un éclat bleu fut produit au contact des deux sortilèges,

Euh...

Du même sortilège ?!

Bisous bisous~Miss-Malfoy~


	9. Chapter 8

Vivre la magie c'est fantastique non ? alors pourquoi c'est si compliqué?!

Rose venait juste de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée de ça journée. L'histoire de Scorpius avait suscité beaucoup de question mais celui-ci n'avait voulu y répondre. Il s'était juste contenter de s'excuser avant de rentrer chez lui.

Après être tous rentrer Ginny leur avait demandé de monter dans leur chambre. Mais Rose n'était pas de cet avis et elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un. Elle sortit doucement de sa chambre et marche en silence dans le couloir. S'arrêtent pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, elle entendit des voix qui venait du rez de chausser. Descendent les escaliers sens bruit, arriver à mi-chemin les voix se fessait plus claire maintenant, elle entendit très nettement les personnes qui parlait.

*-non, hors de question! cria la première personne.*

Écoutent avec attention elle ne vit pas James s'asseoir juste a coter d'elle.

-Alors comme ça on écoute au porte, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille ce qui la fit sur sauter.

-Crétin! Tu m'as fait peur.

-J'ai bien vue ! Alors c'est vrai a se ...

-Chut écoute! dit Rose en plaquent sa main sur la bouche de son cousin.

*-Je vous dis que c'est la meilleure solution

-non, c'est non, de toute façon on ne sait pas qui est le deuxième! Si il ne sait toujours pas manifester cela veut dire que c'est surement faux et sens impotence.

-Voyons vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut pas prendre ce genre de chose a la légère, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de votre pars!

-Voyons d'abord comment les choses évolue et nous aviserons par la suite. Il est inutile d'alerter tout le monde.

-Soit, c'est vous la présidente de toute façon, mais prenez garde et à bientôt, du moins je l'espère...*

Un bruit de crépitement se fit entendre. Remontent rapidement, Rose et James s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Regardent le plafond, allonger sur un lit, James et Rose étaient tous deux perdu dans leurs penser...

-Qu'es ce que cela veut bien dire ? interrogea Rose.

-J'en ai aucune idée...

-Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec ... tu sais quoi ?!

-Aucune idée...

Après un moment de silence Rose déclara:

-James?

-Mmh Oui?

-Crois-tu que je suis un monstre ?

James se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda sa cousine d'un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi crois-tu ça Rose ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ce n'est pas normal de faire ce genre de chose quand on s'énerve, et puis Scorpius... lui aussi c'est incroyable non ? Quand Rose parla on pouvait nettement voire la peur et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et sa voix.

Après cette petite discussion James lui proposa un film qu'ils regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse tout deux par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin Ginny les informas qu'ils passeraient le week-end au manoir Malefoy situer sur les côtes anglaise ou Drago les avaient tous inviter à se détendre avent la rentrée.

-RÉUNION DE FAMILLE, cria Ginny.

Des tornades rousse et brun dévalèrent les escaliers pour s'écraser dans les canapés du salon.

-Bien, J'attends un comportement irréprochable de votre pare es bien claire ? dit-elle un regard appuyer sur chacun d'entre eux, surtout toi James !

-Oui m'man.

* * *

~Miss-Malefoy~


	10. Chapter 9

Dans la maison, un silence de plomb régnait. En effet cinq minute plus tôt la famille Potter-Weasley venaient de partir pour la côte Anglais. Chacun avec un sac sur le dos, n'avaient osé parler car Ginny était sur les nerfs, et une Ginny Potter sur les nerfs ce n'étais jamais très bon.

Arriver devant la propriété, un portail ce dressait devant eux .Un elfe de maison était apparue pour les accueillir. Une allée de gravillon ce séparait en deux pour faire le tour d'une magnifique fontaine en marbre ou une sirène se dressait en son centre. En effet personne ne pourrait jamais douter du luxe dont les Malefoy avaient hérité, car au bout de cette allée il y avait un immense et imposent manoir dont la pierre était aussi blanche que la neige, comme si les Dieux eux même les avaient créés. On pouvait distinguer trois étages et des fenêtres au contour d'orée ornaient la façade. Une impotente porte au moulure exquise se dessinait au centre du manoir. Mais ce qui mettait cette merveille en valeur était son jardin magnifiquement entretenue et des parterres de fleur à en couper le souffle. C'était bouche-bée devant cette magnifique demeure que toute la famille s'engagèrent dans l'allée.

Avant qu'ils n'est pu arriver sur le seuil de la porte Astoria Malefoy apparue derrière celle-ci pour les accueillir, un sourire au lèvre.

-Bonjour, les salua-elle, vous avez fait bon voyage ?demanda celle-ci en voyant James aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, ça n'a pas l'aire d'aller ...

-Oh si! Si! C'est juste que je viens d'atterrir au paradis, déclara-t-il un aire absent.

Astoria fit une moue interrogatrice.

-Ce que James voulait dire, l'éclaircie Rose, c'est que vous avez un magnifique domaine.

-Oh oui bien sûr, moi aussi la première fois cella ma fait le même effet, leur explique-t-elle le sourire au lèvre. Même si je suis habituer au luxe des grands familles, il faut dire que Narcissa Malefoy avait de très bon gout .Mais entrée donc ! dit-elle en ouvrent la porte chaleureusement pour les laisser passer. Bienvenue au Manoir des Limbes...

Bien que l'extérieur était splendide, l'intérieur était à couper le souffle, le salon qui se tenait devant eux avais le charme qu'avais les maisons de bord de mer. Les murs de pierre et l'escalier en bois ne fessait qu'enjoliver le demeure. Une immense baie vitré tapissais le mur face a eu d'au moins quatre mètre de hauteur faisait entrée la lumière, mais surtout le paysage qui se cachait derrière celle-ci était... sens égale. Sur la droite le mur de pierre était orné d'une large cheminée, autour de celui-ci, trois magnifiques canapés blancs. Une table basse du même bois que l'escalier était placée aux milieux. Tout avait été décoré avec gout et somptuosité. Ne voulant plus faire un pas de peur de salir le sol en marbre, toute la tribu était resté sens voix.

-Ahah, alors ça vous en bouche un coin hein?

Scorpius venait de descendre, toujours dans les escaliers celui-ci les regardait de haut avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Scorpius! Le repris sa mère, parle autrement à nos inviter. Bien! Venez je vais vous faire visiter.

Astoria avança dans le salon pour se diriger vers une porte en arc de cercle se situent sous l'escalier.

-Nous avons tout rénové il y a cinq ans, déclara-elle. Après la guerre elle avait été laissé à l'abandon tout comme notre manoir a la campagne, les elfes avaient déserté alors tout était à refaire.

Tout le monde l'avaient suivie dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine, elle était aménager tout en inox et rouge laquer.

-Voilà la cuisine, elle est équiper de toute les nouvelles machine moldus, c'est bien pratique faut l'avouée. dit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Le frigo est toujours plein alors n'hésitez pas !

La jolie brunette se dirigea vers une autre porte plus étroite.

-Ici le garage, il y a tout ce qu'il faut balais, vélo, voiture...

-Vélo? Voiture? interrogea Lili.

-Oui, il y a peu Drago c'est pris d'affection pour les voitures! Alors Mr à décider dans acheter pour chacun de nos manoir. Ici nous avons une Jeep pour les balade sur la cote c'est très sympa vous verrez. Pour les vélos et bien il y a un marcher moldu a quelque kilomètre de la alors c'est mon petit plaisir, dit-elle avec un ravissent sourire.

-Dit moi Astoria, Drago c'est bien enticher des moldus ce que je voie ? demanda Harry tout en la suivent vers le jardin.

-Oh ... et bien oui, après la guerre il s'est beaucoup remis en questions. Il s'est rendue compte que le sang n'avait aucune importance et que les moldus étaient plus intelligent qu'on ne lui avait fait croire, même si il lui reste quelque valeur familial, il n'a plus le même façon de penser qu'à Poudlard! Encore heureuse, rit-elle, autrement je ne me serais pas marier avec lui. Harry la regarda perplexe. Même si je viens d'une famille de "sang-pure», dit-elle avec une grimace. Ma famille ma toujours appris a respecter les autres et pour moi il aurait été impensable de me marier avec un homme que je n'aime pas! Et oui, dit-elle devant l'aire étonner d'harry, même si la majorité de la population magique croix en un mariage arranger ce n'est pas le cas. Drago ne te la jamais dit ? s'interrogea Astoria une pointe surprise.

-Mm... Non, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé a vrais dire, je savais qu'il avait changé mais pas à ce point-là! S'étonnât-il.

-Ahlala ça ne m'étonne pas de lui!

Tout en discutent ils étaient arrivés dans le jardin, Ginny à coter d'eux écoutait avec attention.

Le jardin était tout aussi magnifique, une terrasse en bois avait été installé devant l'immense bais vitré. Une table en acier entouré de chaise de couleur vive et différent. Plus loin sur l'herbe un salon de jardin en bois été installer. Il était joliment fleurie et il se terminait par un escalier de trois marche menant directement à la plage, les jeune y étaient déjà, impatiens de goûter l'eau.

Ce week-end avent la rentrer était un moyen de décompresser pour l'année qui allait venir, pour les ados comme pour les parents.

Après cet installer dans leurs chambre et avoir mis leurs maillot. Ils sont tous descendu sur la plage histoire de se baigner avent de manger.

La vie est belle! Oui elle Rose Weasley était heureuse de vivre. C'est vrai! Elle avait une famille formidable, des amies qu'elle adorait et tout ça dans un somptueux paysage. Franchement qu'es ce que elle pouvait demander de mieux ?

Ah si ! Ça...

-Malefoy. dit-elle la déception ce fessait entendre dans sa voix.

-Merlin! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça?! demanda-t-il le visage impassible.

-C'est ton nom au dernière nouvelle ! répondit Rose plutôt froidement.

-Oui... mais non, tu appel bien mon père Drago et ma mère Astoria alors que eux aussi sont des Malefoy! Alors pourquoi moi tu ne m'appelle pas Scorpius, par Merlin?

-Si je t'appelais par ton prénom cela voudrais dire que j'ai de l'affection pour toi, ce qui n'es décidément pas le cas. Dit-elle le regard froid tournée vers l'horizon.

Après un long soufflement lasse, Scorpius ce redressa et quitta la jolie rousse un aire désemparer qui se lisais très nettement sur le visage.

Au fond de lui il savait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi et il le méritait. Oh oui Scorpius méritait tous les tortures du monde pour lui avoir fait ce qu'il a fait. Malheureusement, On ne peut pas revivre le passé...

* * *

Comment vous avez trouvé le manoir? Mon Drago? Et la relation que Rose et Scorpius on? Leur secret ? com! com! com!

~Miss-Malefoy~


	11. Chapter 10

En ce dernier week-end d'août le soleil était au rendez-vous, quoi de mieux qu'un barbecue pour profiter de la fin de l'été. Des brides de conversation flottaient dans l'aire et une merveilleuse odeur de viande griller titillait leur narine. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table rigolent joyeusement au dernier blague.

L'après-midi, James, Albus, Rose et Scorpius allèrent au village Moldus pas très loin. James avait réussi à convaincre Rose de les accompagnés, bien que passer l'après-midi à repérer les filles susceptible de finir dans leur lit ne l'avais pas trop convaincu de vernir avec eux, elle s'était dit que se serais un bon moyen qu'elle aussi puise rencontrer quelqu'un pouvant devenir plus qu'un amie.

C'est sur une idée bien en tête que tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le petit village touristique d'Angleterre. Arriver près d'une petite église Gothique, Scorpius proposa de s'installer à une petite terrasse donnent sur la plage histoire de "repérer la marchandise" avant d'aller s'installer sur la plage. A peine assis James alla aborder une jolie petite brun accouder au bar. Écoutant avec une certaine attention les propos de son cousin et de son imbécile d'amie, Rose sirotait son verre tout en jouent le jeu jusqu'au bout et repéra deux trois belle proie à aborder quand elle en aurait l'occasion.

-Non mais tu rigoles ! T'as vue son nez à celle-là !

-Ouais t'a raison elle a juste un beau cul.

-Et celle-là, questionna-t-il en donnent un coup de menton en direction d'une fille aux cheveux rose et noire.

-Mmh non tu sais moi les punks...

Préfèrent partir plutôt que de continuer à écouter c'est deux débile, Rose se leva en fessent le plus de bruit possible pour que ceux-ci lui fasse attention, elle leur lança un regard qui voulais en dire long et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la plage.

-J'te l'avait dit quel nous ferrait chier. Renifla d'un aire dédaigneux Scorpius tout en reposent son attention sur les passent.

James arriva deux minutes plus tard, un sourire victorieux coller au visage, apparemment fière de sa chasse. La fille du comptoir lui avait donné son numéro.

-Pourquoi vous tirez cette tronche? Demanda celui-ci en s'écroulent sur l'un des sièges en face de son frère. Et où est Rose ?

Celle-ci, non loin de là, était plutôt soulager d'avoir pu se débarrasser des deux Serpntards Leurs comportement commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, elle était arrivé à un point de non-retour. Scorpius la mettait à chaque fois dans une colère noir que personne pas même elle ne parvenait à contrôler. Alors avent que celui-ci n'est eu le temps de répliquer, elle était parti. Depuis ''accident'' elle fessait attention à ne jamais être dans le genre de situation qui la fessait jamais perdre le contrôle. Assise dans le sable elle fixait l'horizon, si seulement Scorpius n'était jamais entrer dans sa vie, si seulement ce jour n'était jamais arriver...

* Flash-back *

Assise sur un des canapés du salon, Rose se tenait sagement à coter de sa mère. Elle détestait ce genre de soirée ou les conventions étaient de rigueur. Du haut de ses treize ans, Rose s'ennuyait à mourir. La réception se tenait dans le manoir Malefoy où tous les haut dirigent du ministère étaient convier, eux et leur famille. Bien évidemment Rose avait espéré qu'Albus soit présent pour la divertir mais malheureusement pour celui-ci, Ginny n'avait pas supportée le fait qu'il soit revenu de Poudlard avec le double de devoir prévue pour les vacances. Il fut donc enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il est fini. Cette fois lui et Scorpius c'étaient fait prendre au sixième étage chacun avec une fille au bras.

Rose souffla, on sentait clairement la tristesse s'émaner d'elle. Si seulement il fessait attention à elle, ne serai ce qu'une fois, pas comme la protégé d'Albus mais comme une vrais fille. Elle espérait, depuis deux ans déjà, être l'une de ces filles qu'il prend plaisir à séduire pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement. Mais pas une seul fois il avait posé le regard sur elle, et pourtant elle n'était pas si moche que ça, la preuve elle repoussait un nombre importent de garçon pour être libre si jamais il venait tenter sa chance avec elle. Mais rien, Alice lui avait conseillé de l'oublier alors elle s'était plonger avec acharnement dans s'est étude histoire de penser à autre chose.

Soudain James vient la sortir de ses penser en tirent son bras l'entraînent hors de la salle de réception. Il la traîna à l'étage puis ouvrit une porte sur la gauche.

-Il manquait plus que toi ! Sourire Scorpius.

Elle se trouvait dans un petit salon vert et argent. Plusieurs ados de son âge si trouvaient. Certain étaient sur des canapés en soie, et d'autre dans des fauteuils en satin. Vu le serpent qui longeait les murs aux grès de ses envie et la couleur des lieux aucun doute elle se trouvait bien chez les Malefoy.

-Alors, impressionner Rose ? lui demanda le propriétaire des lieux en lui envoyant un clin d'œil malicieux.

-O...Oui ! Les joues rouge Rose baisa les yeux tout en avancent vers l'un des canapés ou se trouvait James, seul personne qu'elle connaissait.

-Bien, le jeu peu commencé. S'écria Scorpius en tapent dans ses mains pour capter l'attention des personnes présente.

-Quel jeu ? Souffla Rose dans l'oreille de son voisin l'aire inquiète.

-Shh... Écoute.

Sa s'entait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle s'avait très bien que quel que soit le jeu proposer, si il venait d'un Serpentard il y avait matière à s'inquiété. Jettent un œil à Scorpius, elle l'écoutait avec attention. On ne pouvait douter de son appartenance à sa maison, le menton fièrement lever, les yeux défient qui conque voulant l'interrompre. Contrairement à d'habitude il avait les cheveux plaquer en arrière, surement pour la réception qui avait lieu un étage plus bat. Ce tenant droit, il avait une de ses prestance que beaucoup lui jalousait, exercent un pouvoir, une aura magique, presque pesante. Il était tellement beau...

-Le jeu de la bouteille !

Ce n'est pas vrais...

-Une pelle ou un gage, il fit apparaître une bouteille et la plaça par terre, tout le monde se leva pour s'installer en trayeur autour de celle-ci.

Pitié...

-Bon qui commence !? Questionna-t-il, Rose ? La dernier arriver la première servie. Un petit sourire en coin, signe de son sadisme certain

Sauver la ...

Inerte, pendant quelque seconde le temps de me remettre. Rose approcha sa main à la bouteille tout en gardant ses yeux encrés dans ceux de Scorpius. Ça y est, la bouteille se mit à tourner, un petit sourire en coin naissais sur ses lèvre au fur et à mesure que la bouteille ralentissait, ses yeux toujours dans les sien. Son sourire s'agrandi après avoir jeté un coup d'œil parterre, elle pointait droit sur lui. Une lueur d'envie et de satisfaction traversa ses yeux.

-Alors tu choisi quoi ? Une voix se fessait entendre sur la droite, c'était un garçon métisse et vu son regard transpercent, aucun doute il devait appartenir à Serpentard.

-Du calme Zayn elle va se décider ma petite Rosie. Sourient de malice, après avoir utilisé ce surnom, Scopius reporta son attention sur elle.

-Euh..Je Euhh...Gage ! Prise au dépourvu Rose perdis toute assurance.

-Bien alors voyons... cinq minute dans une chambre avec moi.

-Eh oh fait gaffe, c'est ma cousine quand même ! Et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'Albus soit content en apprennent ça !James se fessait soudainement entendre.

-OK ! OK ! Mais c'est ça ou un baiser. Dit-il sur le ton d'un défie.

-C'est toi qui voit Rose ! dit James d'un aire nonchalant.

-Euh... Oui, je... mh... Le gage ?! dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

Scorpius et Rose se dirigèrent vers la chambre de celui-ci. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux en trayeur sur le lit face à face. La regardent dans les yeux, Scorpius se pencha doucement vers elle et captura ses lèvres en un doux baisser presque aérien. Il glissa sa main dans la nuque de Rose pour approfondir le baiser. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Timidement elle commença à répondre au baiser. Fessent abstraction des centaines de papillons qui peuplait à cette instant son ventre et des millier de frisons qui la parcourait à chaque seconde que passais Scorpius a lui donner son premier et plus magique des baiser qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginer. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, mais cette fois si ses Rose qui repris le baiser plus passionnément en nouent ses doit dans sa nuque. Ce moment semblait être figer à jamais dans le temps plus rien ne semblais conter autour d'eux même pas James et toute la bande qui venais a cette instant de rentrer dans la pièce.

* * *

Chapitre temps attendu (non j'déconne). Plus sérieusement j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre c'est même l'un de mes préférer! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? C'est révélation vous on éclairer ! Voilà merci et laisser vos com' ^^

~ Miss-Malfoy ~


	12. Chapter 10 suite

Suite flash

A bout de souffle Rose et Scorpius se séparèrent, front collé, les yeux clos. Chacun savourait se moment si unique. Tant attendu pour l'un, tant désiré pour l'autre. Le temps ne comptait plus mais la remarque désobligeante de James mis fin à ce moment magique.

-Quand Albus saura ca il va vous Avadacavriser dans la minute qui suit. Rigolent comme un crétin James se délectait de la situation, voyant la un moyen de pression immense pour le meilleur amie de son frère et sa protéger.

-James je te jure que si tu l'ouvre, je déclare a une certaine Serpentarde ce que je sais. Un sourire diabolique ornait les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

-T'oserais pas ...

-On parie !

Scorpius regarda la scène d'un air amuser, si jamais Albus l'apprenait s'était certain qu'il allait prendre cher. Un regard poser sur lui capta son attention. Zayn, il fessait partie de sa bande avec Albus à Serpentard. Fils unique de Blaise et Pansy Zabini. Il le connaissait bien pour avoir passé son enfance avec lui jusqu'à sa renter a Poudlard. Il voyait dans son regard que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas la meilleur des choses. Même si l'arrivée d'Albus dans la bande avait ravie tout le monde, mais si jamais lui et Albus venait à ne plus être amie pour x raison certain se placeraient automatiquement du coter de Scorp' et il était persuadé que Zayn en ferait partie. Mais l'amitié d'Albus comptait plus que tout pour lui, c'était pour cela qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter ce genre de situation pour ses amies. Alors peut-être qu'embrasser Rose n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais il en avait eu tellement envie, depuis longtemps déjà. Il s'était retenue par ce qu'Albus ne l'aurait pas supporté, et bien que s'est parent s'entende, son père n'aimerait certainement pas que son fils unique, Héritier Malefoy, s'entiche d'une Weasley. Et puis d'ailleurs son père n'aimait toujours pas Ron. Bien qu'il côtoie la famille Potter et tout le reste de la fratrie Weasley puis Hermione bien entendue. Il ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur, surtout pas quand il avait appris comment celui-ci traitait sa femme, qu'il avait d'ailleurs aidé quelque temps pour se remettre de cette crise. Scorpius soupçonnait d'ailleurs son père d'avoir eu une relation avec celle-ci, ou du moins un moment dans sa jeunesse où il avait flirté avec elle. Mais il savait très bien que ses parent s'aimait et que les amourettes de son père était dû passer maintenant. Rose par contre, il n'était pas certain de ressentir vraiment quelque chose de concret pour elle, même si se baiser l'avait grandement perturbé. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre le risque, l'enjeu était trop grand. Il en prenait conscience, en étant pas certain de ressentir quelque chose pour elle il mettait en danger son amitié avec Albus, l'estime de son père et de ses amie. Si il avait été sur de ses sentiment, il aurait volontiers prie le risque, mais la...

D'un comme un accord il donna un signe de tête à Zayn pour que celui-ci soit derrière lui pour la suite des événements. Doucement il s'écarta de Rose et remit son masque froid d'indifférence.

-De toute façons je ne voie pas pourquoi vous en fait tout une histoire, c'était juste un stupide parie que j'avais fait avec Scorp' je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'énerver pour si peu. Déclara Zayn d'une voix enjouer.

Rose tourna si brusquement sa tête vers Scorpius qu'on entendit presque un craquement résonner dans toute la pièce tellement celle-ci était soudainement devenue silencieuse.

-Vraiment... Entendit doucement souffler Scorpius pour que seul celui-ci ne l'entende, comme si elle ne voulait pas y croire. Mais le visage qu'affichait le Serpentard a cet instant l'en dissuada. Elle sentie presque son cœur se fissurer a l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Ferment les yeux aussi fort quelle pus pour empêcher les larmes de s'écouler. Rose les rouvris tout aussi brusquement, une profonde peine se lisait dans son regard, mais celle-ci disparu après que la Gyffondor est secouer la tête comme pour effacer cette instant de sa tête. Elle se leva tel un zombie, les épaules affaissées et le regard lointain, se dirigent vers la porte ou tout le petit monde y était encore entasser dans l'espoir de voir le spectacle qui se déroulait à l' instant même devant leurs yeux.

-Ba, tu vas ou Rose, s'étonna James.

-Je retourne à la réception ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus, tu sais moi et les Serpentard j'aime mieux pas trop traîner avec eux comment mon père dit souvent plus je suis loin d'eux mieux je me porte alors ...

Elle avait dit c'est mot avec une telle indifférence que Scorpius se serait sentie tomber si il n'était pas encore assis. L'indifférence était pire que tout il aurait cent fois préférer que celle-ci crie a l'injustice, le frappe et le traite de tous les noms. Mais non elle était juste partie sens se retourner. C'est à ce moment-là que Scorpius venait de comprendre que ce qu'il venait de fait, Il lui avait brisé le cœur, il s'était tellement soucier de ce que pourrait penser Albus et ses parent qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'elle pouvait penser, elle. Et les parole de se célèbre écrivain Moldu lui apparue comme une révélation le début de ce qu'il avait enclenché, inconsciemment : La vie est faite de choix. Oui ou non, continuer ou abandonner. Se relever ou rester à terre. Être un héros ou un lâche. Se battre ou se rendre. Vivre ou mourir. Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres : Aimer ou Haïr.

* * *

Suite de se flash et les raison de pourquoi Rose déteste tellement Scorpius. Alors pas trop déçus des vrais raison de leur haine ? Et se baiser ? L'amitié Scop/Albus ? La relation Drago/Hermione? Et Zayn personnage nouveau ? Vos avis plize !

~O~

ps: j'ai pas pu m'empêcher étant une immense fan de Dramione d'avoir un petit clin d'œil à mon couple préférer et c'est peut-être ce que j'apprécie pas dans ma fiction :s mais il fallait choisir entre Dramione et Scorose;)

Miss-Malefoy


	13. Chapter 11

Rose, toujours allonger sur le sable chaud était perdu dans ces penser. Se moment de sa vie était définitivement derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit à Albus, et James en avait fait autant. Scorpius, quant à lui, ça avait été plutôt facile, le mensonge s'écoulait de lui d'une tel faciliter que sens était déconcertent. Mais Rose avait passé quelque temps a ressassé cette soirée. Elle y avait tellement cru quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

Toujours dans les nuages Rose n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un s'était assis à coter d'elle.

-Salut, Alors on rêve du prince charment ?

-Hum... Oh Salut. Rose lui sourire timidement.

-Moi c'est Noa.

-Enchanter, Rose. Lui répondit-elle, Il regardait la mer et Rose en profita pour le détaille. C'était un garçon qui avait l'aire plutôt grand, la peau bronzé et les yeux d'un bleu presque blanc, un beau visage. Il venait surement des îles vu son visage typer. Elle descendit son regard sur le corps de son voisin et rougie immédiatement en voyant son torse nu et ses abdos plutôt finement dessiné. Détournent le regard gêné, Rose se concentra temps bien que mal sur les touristes qui profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil avent la rentrée.

-Tu viens souvent dans le coin, lui demanda Noa tournent son regard vers elle.

-Non je suis là que pour le week-end, dans le manoir d'un amie.

-Oh je voie et il n'ait pas avec toi ?

-Non non non, c'est nos parents qui son amie j'ai juste accompagné mon cousin. Mais non, en fait je l'aime pas, je le déteste a vrai dire.

-Ok mais si tu le déteste pourquoi il a bien voulu t'inviter ?

-Pour tout te il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ne voyant pas le temps passer Rose se surprit a voire le soleil commencer à descendre vers l'horizon devant elle.

-Je vais rentrer, ma tente va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas avent la nuit.

-Oui bien sûr, mais si tu veux ce soir il y a une fête sur la plage. J'y serais avec quelque pote si tu veux tu peux amener ton cousin.

-Ouaip! Pas de problème je viendrais, avec mon cousin c'est moins sûr mais oui avec plaisir. Ramassent ces affaires Rose lui sourire une dernière fois avent de sens aller vers la côte ou se trouvait le manoir.

Arriver devant la propriété Rose fit le tour pour arriver dans le jardin et mettre ses affaires de plage à sécher. Elle rentra par la baie vitrer qui était resté ouverte et s'étonna de ne voir personnes. Passent par la cuisine elle vit Astoria et sa tente commencer à préparer le dîner.

-Coucou ! Où sont les autres ? demanda-elle avent de s'installer sur l'une des chaises haute qu'il y avait sous l'îlot central de la cuisine.

-Drago et Harry sont dans le garage à parler de Quidditch et les jeunes sont dans leur chambre à faire je ne sais quoi. Lui répondit Astoria un sourire amicale sur les lèvres.

-Oki, et mmh marraine que j'aime et que j'adore ...

-Oui Rosie chérie ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ? dit-elle suspicieuse arc-en un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ma petite marraine serait la meilleure si elle me laissait aller à la fête sur la plage ce soir. Les yeux de cocker et la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Rose sortait le grand jeu pour convaincre sa tente de la laisser aller à la fête et revoir le beau Noa. Car il fallait bien le dire, il était très beau et de ce fait, lui plaisait beaucoup. Et puis, celui-ci après plus d'une heure a parlé de tout et de rien c'était révéler plutôt intelligent.

\- A une condition ! dit-elle mystérieuse. Que tu emballes le mec qui t'a invité !

-Quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas de mec !

-Rose j'ai été jeune avent toi je te signal !

-Oh que oui, approuva Astoria d'un air rêveur. Mmh que de souvenir... que de souvenir...

-Moui bon d'accord, mais si Al' l'apprend, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revenir un seul morceau !

-T'inquiète Janette je m'en occupe.

-Je t'adore tu le sais ça ?

-Oui je sais, je suis la meilleure !

-Je te laisserais la porte arrière ouverte si jamais tu voulais ramener quelqu'un avec toi. Lui dit Astoria avec un clin d'œil amical.

-Merci merci merci je vous adore ! Se dirigent vers elle pour les embrassées Rose sentait qu'elle allait passer une excellente soirée. Montent les escaliers quatre a quarte elle fit un entrée fracassante dans la chambre de sa cousine.

-Je te prévins Rose, tu ne mettras pas un pied dans ma chambre !

Rose sortie de derrière son dos un paquet de chips et le brandit devant elle pour amadouer sa cousine.

-Ah Merlin soit louer je t'adore ! Passe, vit, vit !

-Deux seconde morfal attend que je l'ouvre !

-M'en fou donne !

-Bref, souffla Rose en regardent Lili engouffrer le plus de chips possible dans sa bouche en un temps record. T'est bien une Weasley toi, enfin passons devine qui est inviter à une soirée sur la plage !

-Quoi ! Non, mais c'est trop cool ! Lili avait fini par avaler se quel avait dans la bouche et elle avait maintenant les yeux écarquillées d'extase. Qui ? Comment ? Quand ?

L'enthousiasme le Lili fit sourire la Gryffondor, après vingt minutes à lui raconter son après-midi Lili l'aida à s'habiller pour la soirée. Une tenue simple mais qui la mettait en valeur puis avec l'aide de Ginny elle se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement. Puis Lili et sa tente descendit dîner. Rose, quand a elle sortit discrètement de la maison pour rejoindre la plage.

-Elle est ou Rose ? demanda Hugo distraitement tout en continuent de manger.

-Elle ne se sentait pas bien du coup elle s'est coucher plus tôt, surement une insolation ! lui répondit Ginny tout simplement.

De son coter Rose arriva sur la plage. Les tube Moldus de l'été résonnaient dans ses oreille au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la foule de personne qui dansaient, riaient et buvaient a tout va. Tous avaient a approximativement sont âge et Rose eu un mal fou à s'approcher du bar.

-Une bière au beurre S'il vous plait ! demanda-elle au barman.

-Pardon ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu !

-J'ai dit une bière au be... Mince elle se rendit compte de son erreur, quelle piètre sorcière elle fessait demander une bière au beurre a un Moldu il fallait vraiment quel se reprenne avant l'arrivée de Noa sinon adieux le belle Hawaïen.

-Une Desperados merci,

Elle avait vu une pub pour cette bière à la fin de l'un de ses magazines de mode quelle avait acheté dans un kiosque Moldus, avent d'aller à la plage. Sauver, elle se faufila jusqu'à une petite table libre en attendent Noa. Sirotent sa bière plutôt sucrer, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire elle ne vit pas, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, que quelqu'un s'était installer a coter d'elle. Trop obnubiler par ces ados qui dansais devant elle, coller serrer a un telle point que Rose se demanda comment il fessait pour respirer.

-Alors on a fait le mur ?! Rose sur sauta.

-Scorpius ! Qu'es que tu fais la ?

-Je te retourne la question, dit-il en arborent sont fidèle petit sourire en coin typique a la famille Malefoy. Rose se souvient de plusieurs fois ou Drago l'avait arboré juste après avoir mis en rogne son père.

-Je te l'ai posé en première !

-Non, et puis ça t'arrive souvent de répondre à une question par une autre d'ailleurs ?!

-Non et puis va tant! Tu n'as rien à faire ici j'attends quelqu'un de toute façon. Elle se mit à chercher le plus vite possible Noa du regard voulant à tout prix se débarrasser de Scorpius.

\- Tu veux dire lui ! Il prie le menton de Rose entre ses doit et le dirigea vers Noa qui d'après sa position en ce moment même, ne semblait pas se préoccuper le moins du monde de Rose.

-M...m mais...

-Mais quoi Rose ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait voulu de toi ! Il rigola d'un rire froid et sens joie. Rose, Rose, Rose tu es bien trop naïve. Ce mec-là, vois-tu, il son comme moi et ton cousin, version moldus bien sûr. Il repère une fille, n'importe laquelle, puis l'invite à une soirée et si au cour de cette même soirée il ne trouve personne de mieux et bien il se rabatte sur leur plan B. Et ce soir, ma petite Rose tu étais sont plan B...

Sa tête tournait, et ses yeux embrumer de larme l'empêchait de voir clairement. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas cette fait avoir aussi bêtement. Pas elle, c'était l'une des premières de sa promotion. Aussi intelligente que sa mère, l'avait félicité le professeur McGonagall. Elle était tellement en colère contre elle-même, tellement furieuse de c'êtes fait avoir si facilement.

Elle se leva furieuse et se dirigea a grande enjamber vers la mer, tentent de s'extirper de cette ambiance étouffante. S'arrêtent, d'un coup, elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre une respiration régulière et se calmer un peu.

-Je t'es connu plus maligne Rose.

.

-Je voie...

-Je t'es dit de te la fermer Scorpius, tout sa ces de ta faute je te déteste. Dit-elle en se tournent brusquement vers lui. Tu gâche ma vie de puis tellement long temps, tu n'es qu'un égoïste manipulateur imbue de sa personne, tu vaux rien. Toi et t'es grand aire de sang pur, tu m'horripile. S'a t'amuse hein ! De faire souffrir les gens, tu es mazo ma parole. Je me demande bien pourquoi Albus est ton amie peut-être par ce qu'il est aussi con que toi ! Va savoir c'est surement une qualité pour rentre à Serpentard. Elle reprit son souffle doucement et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois.

-C'est bon ta fini.

Les mains dans les poches, et un aire indifférent coller au visage, Scorpius attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, conscient qu'elle était fâcher contre lui d'avoir été plus intelligente qu'elle sur ce point-là, mais surtout de s'être montre vulnérable devant lui.

-Oui

-Aller vient on rentre...

-Non à vrai dire j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser à cet soirée !

-J'attendais que tu me le demande...

* * *

Alors ma petite fête vous plait-elle? Et comment trouver vous Noa ?!

Miss-Malefoy


	14. Chapter 12

* Flash-back *

C'était les vacances d'automne et la chaleur de l'été ne s'était pas encore totalement dissiper. Les arbres jaunissaient et les animaux se préparait à l'hiver qui arriver a vu d'œil. Les petits Weasley séjournaient chez les Potter, pour ne pas changer. Après une journée sur le chemin de Traverse ou une fête foraine avais été installé pour les deux semaines à venir. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs amies de Poudlard pour la journée et s'étaient glisser entre les attractions a sensations forte pour ensuite aller se remplir le ventre de sucrerie en tout genre.

Après ça, les adolescents s'étaient effondrés dans leur chambre, épuisée...

Albus partageait sa chambre avec Rose, ils avaient toujours un truc à se raconter même en plain milieux de la nuit. Quand celui-ci rentra dans sa chambre il trouva Rose endormie sur son lit, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, sens qu'il ne puis comprendre ce qu'il arrivait une boule magnétique flottait dans la pénombre de la pièce. Doucement, Albus sortie sa baguette de sa poche arrière, même si il n'était à Poudlard que depuis la rentrée, il ferait tout pour protéger sa cousine.

Après deux minute à flotter au-dessus du corps de Rose La sphère plongea sur elle sent qu'Albus n'ai pu faire un geste. Il se sentait impuissant face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ces yeux. Pourtant cela n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir perturbé Rose qui dormait encore à point fermer. La pièce était plonger dans le noir un silence de plomb régnait comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais passé, comme si tout cela était sorti de son imagination. Sonner et désorienter Albus respira un grand coup avent de s'approcher vers sa cousine pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il la secoua légèrement avent que celle-ci ne veuille bien se réveiller.

-heummff...qu'es-tu' veux ? Lui demanda Rose toujours à moitié endormi.

-Ça va tu n'as rien ?

-Qu'es qu'tu veux qui m'arrive al' ? Je dormais et si tu me le permets j'aimerais bien continuer je fessais un rêve trop beau, Scorpius était sur le point de me demander en mariage... dit-elle avant de se retourner dans ses draps un sourire niai sur ses lèvre avant de se rendormir.

Complètement retourner Albus se glissa aussi dans ses draps les idées se bousculent dans sa tête comme un cognard qui y serait enfermer, mais une chose était sûr, il ne laisserait plus jamais ça se reproduire fois de Potter...

*Fin du flash-back*

Qu'es qu'il était heureux d'être là parmi les sien, jamais Albus n'aurait crue être aussi bien avec eux. Il avait eu peur quand le choixpeau magique avait prononcé son choix. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute sur sa provenance et sur sa seconde famille. Il était l'un des princes des Serpentard avec Scorpius, adulé de tous, respecté de chacun. Fessent régner l'envie sur son passage, lui et son acolyte dominaient Poudlard. Mais quelque part il n'en avait rien à faire, lui et Scorpius adoraient leur pouvoir certes, mais ce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout c'était de faire le nombre le plus incalculable de connerie. Et surtout la facilité déconcertante qu'il avait pour ne jamais se faire prendre. Assis à l'une des quatre tables de la grande salle, les deux garçons discutaient joyeusement de leur dernière vacance avec leurs amies qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis la fin des cours.

Il y avait Tara Pevrell digne descendante de sang pur, une vrai peste, en plus d'être une cousine éloigner d'Albus, elle traînait avec eux plus par intérêt que par réel envie. Belle brun froide et distante, elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les doigts. Bien que solitaire elle s'avait s'entourer des bonne personnes. Elle se vantait souvent des différent voyage quel fessait pendent ses vacance dans des endroits paradisiaque.

Puis Zayn Zabini, qui était adepte des camps de Quidditch pendent ses vacance avent de passer le reste de ses vacance dans le Manoir Zabini à être servie et à plonger dans sa piscine personnel. Plus indépendant et discret que les autres il était d'une intelligence rare.

Elena Dawson était le genre de fille que tout la monde aime, joyeuse tout au long de la journée, belle, intelligente, incroyablement sociable. Tout le monde l'aimait et elle aimait tout le monde. Elle était issu d'une famille de sang mêlé et ne roulait pas sur l'or comme ses meilleurs amies mais elle n'était pas moins apprécier, loin de là, après la guerre beaucoup de sang impure et mêlé arrivaient a Serpenterd, n'étant plus une maison cataloguer comme celle des forces du mal ayant même contribué à sa victoire.

Enfin Victoria Thomas qui était d'une beauté discret mais s'avait sens servir a son avantage comme une petite Serpentard. On ne s'avait jamais ce qu'elle fessait pendent ses vacance, elle n'en disait jamais trop, mais jamais assez non plus. Plutôt mystérieuse mais c'était une amie fidèle. Elle avait beau avoir l'aire innocente, il n'en n'était aucunement. Et du peu de ce qu'Albus savait elle était même l'une des prétendantes régulière de Scorpius.

-Oh et on se réveille là-dedans ! hurla Elena a son oreille ou un bourdonnement résonnais après que celle-ci est été torturé pas l'une de ses meilleur amie, enfin, ancienne meilleur amie...

-Sale dragon tu aurais pu éviter de me défoncer les oreilles non ?

-Euh laisse-moi réfléchir... NON ! Cria telle une seconde fois dans son oreille.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi une telle torture ?

-Tu t'es engueulé avec Rose ? À ses paroles Albus se renferma comme une huître. Mmh je voie et tu ne comptes pas lui pardonner de sitôt à ce que je voie !

-Quelle crève.

-Ouch ! Puissance neuf ! dit-elle d'un ton théâtrale en fessent les gros yeux.

-Je dirais même dix, lui glissa Scorpius a l'oreille.

-De quoi je me mêle le décoloré ! Et puis d'abord ces quoi cette échelle-là ?

-L'échelle R.P ! Dire ses cinq amies d'une même voix morne, continuant de manger tranquillement.

-R.P comme?

-Comme Rouge Potter, c'est un code entre nous qui nous sert à nous communiqué ton degré d'énervement. Pour se préparer à la tempête quoi!

-Ah Bâ merci du soutient ! En plus de me faire humilier par ma cousine je me faire traiter de mec chient et colérique par mes « Amies » ça fait plaisir. Albus se leva brusquement à la fin de sa phrase pour rejoindre son dortoir d'un pas rageur.

-Ah ouais ! Qu'en même elle n'a pas dû faire les choses à moitié notre petite Rose ! Réussi à articuler Victoria un aire étonner sur le visage. Comme tous les Serpentards sur cette table.

* * *

Dite moi ce que vous en penser ! Le flash-back, la petite bande, le tempérament de feu d'Albus ? Tout sa quoi !

~Miss-Malefoy~


	15. Chapter 13

Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine maintenant et Rose fessait tout pour ne pas croiser un certain blond dans les couloirs.

Après la petite fête sur la plage Rose s'était réveiller avec un mal de crane atroce et la bouche pâteuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle buvait, décidément elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Rose aurait bien dormie le siècle qui suivi mais du mouvement l'avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas toute seul dans le lit qui, au demeurent, n'était pas le siens.

En effet Scorpius n'avait pas voulu qu'elle dorme seul de peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, alors il l'avait ramené, tant bien que mal, jusqu'à sa chambre en évitent de réveiller tout le monde. Et puis a l'entendre elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui.

Enfin c'était ce qui lui avait expliqué avant qu'elle ne commence à paniquer. Après sa Rose s'était promis que plus jamais elle ne recommencerait, Scorpius lui avait ris au nez en proclament que ''Sa ne sera pas la dernier !''. Ils avaient ensuite été obligés de se lever pour se préparer et faire leur valise. Les vacances était terminer et Poudlard n'attendait plus qu'eux.

Elle avait tellement honte, mais la soirée ne cessait de lui revenait sous forme de flash-back en plein milieux de la journée. Hier, par exemple, en plein cours de sortilège elle s'était souvenue de comment elle dansait sur un piste de dance Moldus, avec des Moldus, comme un gnome de jardin qu'on aurait électrocuté. Merlin si chacun de ses flashes était aussi ridicule que celui-ci elle se demandait comment elle n'était pas morte de honte avent ? Rose n'osait même plus se regarder dans un miroir, et ça n'avait pas l'aire d'aller en s'arrangent.

-Alice, tu crois que je suis maudite ? Je veux dire avec les mecs, à chaque fois ca foire ! Rose et sa meilleure amie marchaient en direction des serres pour leur prochain cours avec le père de cette dernier.

-Qu'es que tu racontes bien sûr que non !enfin… c'est vrais que tu n'as pas eu vraiment de chance, mais moi non plus je suis jamais sortie avec personne et contrairement à toi, moi, personne ne daigne me regarde.

-Arrêt de raconter des bêtises bien sûr qu'il y a des mecs qui te regard !

-Tu sais bien que non, personne n'a été tabassé pour moi, la preuve le rédacteur du journal du lycée, juste par ce que celui-ci avait fait un classement des plus belle filles du lycée et tu t'étais retrouver dans le top 3, et bien Albus lui en avait fait voire de toute les couleurs !

-Albus ne risque plus de faire ce genre de chose maintenant !dit Rose le regard triste.

-Ouais Bâ en attendent je n'étais même pas dans le classement !

-Pff tu parles d'un classement toi Violette Brown était deuxième ! Il était truquer, ta vue sa tête !

-Ouais et ta cousine était première je te signal !

-Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ! Elle a du sang de vélane, tu m'étonne quelle était première ! Lui rependit Rose indigner, elles rentrèrent dans la salle de cours et commencèrent à sortir leur affaire de cours.

-Ba en attendent c'est Léo qui ta inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Dit Alice.

-Non il la proposer à toute la bande !

-Pff t'es bien la seul à ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu ma pauvre Rose … Le cours commença et toute deux se concentraient sur leur professeur. Cinq minutes plus tard un flash s'imposa à Rose.

Elle voyait plus très net et la loi de la graviter lui était sérieusement remise en doute, mais malgré cela elle réussit à se diriger temps bien que mal vers une couleur blonde platine qui n'était jamais très loin d'elle. Elle avait affreusement chaud a dansé comme sa aussi serer les uns des autres et il n'y avait que Scorpius qui lui était autoriser à lui donner un verre.

-Hey sexy serpy… tu pourrais me donner quelque chose à boire je meurrrrrrrrr de soif ! dit-elle en s'accrochent a son bras pour éviter de tomber, encore…

Elle le vit vaguement rouler des yeux avant de se diriger vers le bar. Ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle le lui demandait, mais étrangement les derniers verres qu'il lui avait servis ne lui fessait plus le même effet.

Rose se laissa tomber sur la banquette ou un couple était en train de sa lécher les amygdales, son regard divagua sur la mer, alors quand quelqu'un vient s'assoir a ses coter elle sur sauta plus que nécessaire.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

-Oh il n'y a pas de mal ! Rigola-elle bêtement, n'ayant pas conscience de ce qu'elle fessait.

-Dit moi pourquoi une jolie fille comme toi est-elle seul ?

\- Je ne suis pas jolie, rit elle.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis sûr que beaucoup de mec te tourne autour !

-Si j'étais jolie comme tu sembles le croir et bien je ne serais pas toute seul !

-Ils sont peut-être intimider par ta beauté !

-Ah ah non, je ne crois pas, mais si j'étais jolie et bien le mec dont je suis amoureuse ne m'aurais pas repoussé !dit Rose affaler dans le canapé ou elle discutait avec ce garçon plutôt entreprennent.

-C'est un crétin alors !dit-il charmeur.

-Oooh que oui ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

-Moi à sa place je ne te laisserais pas tout seul, une si jolie fille… sa main s'aventura dans les chevaux de la Gryffondor et elle observait ces mouvement comme hypnotiser pas se simple geste.

-Justement tu ferais mieux de te barrer je n'apprécie pas trop que l'on empiète sur mon territoire. Rose leva la tête vers Scorpius, il lui semblait si grand … et dans cette lumière… Merlin qu'il était beau…

-Alors c'est lui qui ne te trouve pas à son gout et bien vu c'est chevaux il ne devrait pas être aussi difficile quand on a une si jolie fille qui est amoureuse de lui !

-Sais vrais ! approuva vivement Rose. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et a vrais dire son cerveau ne voulait pas l'y aidée.

-Barre toi crétin, je n'aime pas me répéter, siffla le Serpentard.

Scorpiuse s'assit au coter de Rose après qu'il est virée le crétin qui la draguait.

-Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse de moi ? lui dit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres en lui tendent un

Verre.

-Ouais c'est ça… fait comme si tu ne le savais pas.

\- Je ne le savais pas…

-Bien sûr que si !dit-elle fatiguer.

-Je pensais juste que tu craquais sur moi !

-Depuis cinq ans ? Tu pence pas que ça m'aurais passé si je craquais JUSTE sur toi ?!

-Ouais ba j'ai un fan club depuis ma deuxième année et je suis sûr qu'aucune d'elle n'est amoureuse de moi, elles le pensent, mais moi je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puis être sérieusement amoureux si on ne connait pas personnellement cette personne.

-Moi je te connais !

-Je sais…

Merlin était-elle aussi bourrée que sa pour avoir avoué a Scorpius qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui ? Quelle crétine elle fessait.

Mlle Weasley ...

Mlle Weasley ...

-Miss Weasley je vous parle! Alice fut obligée de lui donner un violent coup de coude pour la faire sortir de ses penser.

-Ou… Oui pr… Professeur ?

-Je vous ennuis temps que sa Miss Weasley ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Alors dite moi pourquoi il a fallu que ma fille vous secoues comme une mandragore pour que vous daigner m'accorder votre attention ?

-Je… mh… excusez-moi.

-Pour la peine je vous offre une heure de colle, vous aiderez Mr Rusard à nettoyer les tables des salles de cours.

Décidément c'était ça journée…

Et c'était comme ça qu'elle c'était retrouver a nettoyer les tables des salles de potion sous les ordres du concierge avec Scorpius, cella l'étonnait guère vue que celui-ci avait un abonnement a l'année pour les heures de colle.

-Tu pourrais au moins me faire la conversation.

Cela fessait 10 minutes qu'il était tout deux enfermer dans une salle de classes à effacer a la main les mots que les élevés s'amusaient à écrire sur les tables pendent les cours.

-J'ai rien à te dire… dit-elle de mauvais fois frottent encore plus fort.

-Pour temps a la soirée quand je t'es ramenée t'en avais des choses à me dire… Il était appuyé nonchalant contre le rebord d'une table, l'observent s'agiter.

-Et comme quoi ? Vas-y dit moi ! Toi qui prend plaisir à m'humilier à chaque fois que location se présente. Rose posa brusquement la brosse sur la table et se retourna vers le vert et argent.

-Ah t'entendre on dirait que c'est moi qui t'es obliger à boire.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? dit-elle suspecte.

-J'ai peut-être des défauts mais je me serai jamais permis de faire un truc pareille, a personne et encore moins a toi !

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Quoi ça, quoi ? demanda Scorpius perdu.

-Du genre « je tien trop à toi pour te faire du mal » tu te fou royalement de ma gueule la ? Rose commença à perdre patience et elle sentait que la suite de la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire

-C'est si dur à croire Rose ? Que je tienne à toi ?dit-il en la regardent droit dans les yeux se rapprochant doucement comme si il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

-C'est plus facile de te détester…

-Même si j'adore ta façon de me lancer des regards noirs, je préférais quand tu me dévorais des yeux.

-J'avais douze ans !

-C'était A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E. dit-il en prennent une voie de pouf les fessent rire. Et puis j'aimais bien quand Albus se fessait engueler, on se moquait de lui et je te fessais rire comme maintenant sa me manque.

-Tu a plein d'autre amies qui ne vive que pour rire a t'es blague. Dit-elle sarcastique.

-Oui mais moi je préfère quand je te fais rire toi ! Au moins je sais que tu ne te forces pas.

-Alors qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? On fait comme si rien ne c'était passer, comme si tu ne m'avais pas brisé le cœur ?

-Tu gâche tout… dit-il en s'éloignent d'elle.

-Non c'est toi qui as tout gâché, qui gâche toujours tout. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était Scorp' se serait se mentir ! bien sûr que je veux qu'on redevienne amie comme avent mais pour sa il faudra du temps !

-Peut-être mais en attendent ce n'est pas moi qui m'éloigne de mes amie ! Alice est perdu sens toi et toi tu t'es éloigner d'elle, Lili aussi et maintenant Albus ? Ce n'est pas à moi de me remettre en question Rose, à ce que je sache j'ai les même amie depuis cinq ans a par toi. Albus est caractériel mais pas au point de t'abandonner tu deviens froid et distante comme si plus rien ne t'atteignait et ça fait peur je t'assure !

Rose baisa la tête, elle en avait conscience, mais si elle redevient émotive elle risquait de redevenir un monstre et la peur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de ses cousin l'avait résolue éviter que cet incident ne se reproduise. Scorpius prie son menton entre ses doigts le relèvent pour croiser son regard humide.

-Rose…

-Tu as raison mais j'y suis obliger !

-On à tous le choix Rose !

\- Pas moi je ne veux pas que ça recommence je veux pas être un monstre !

-Mais qu'es que tu racontes ? Elle renifla bruyamment avant de lui répondre.

-Le truc qui c'est passer sur le chemin de traverse tu te souviens ?

-Je préfère pas en repar… Il fut coupé par Rose qui repris la parole

-Et bien il mes arriver la même chose en plus… comment dire… intense

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que…

-Sortez votre heure de colle est reportée à demain Pever a foutu le bazar dans la salle des armures aller ouste a demain !

Tous deux ne se firent pas prier et sortir de la salle le plus vite possible. Scorpius passa son bras autour des épaule de la Griffondor tout en se dirigent vers la grande salle.

-Et bien ma petite Rose sa veux dire que l'on est tous les deux des monstres !

* * *

~Miss-Malfoy~


End file.
